


Bakery stop

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick stop on the way to an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery stop

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog only, drabble. Written for [](http://diek09.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://diek09.livejournal.com/)**diek09** 's birthday. HAPPY DAY!

“It’s a bakery.”

“It is.”

“You _had_ to stop here?”

“I promised Grace.”

“That you’d stop at a bakery?”

“Yes, I need to get something. Give me 5 minutes.”

…

“That? You needed to stop in the middle of a case to get Grace that?”

“It’s not for Grace. It’s from Grace, for you.”

“Um…?”

“She was concerned that because we’re on a case on your birthday that you wouldn’t have time to celebrate. I told her it was okay, and we’d celebrate later, but she said to take a couple of minutes and get you a cupcake. So… Happy Birthday.”


End file.
